The invention relates to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to computer networking.
Enhanced transmission selection (ETS) is one of the enhancements to Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE) that is intended to provide bandwidth allocation to priority groups. In its current form, ETS enables bandwidth sharing between priority groups carrying bursty high offered loads.